


Here to Help

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus walks in on Hayley and decides to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after "A Closer Walk With Thee" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Caught in the Act' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Hayley groaned as she looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand; it was almost two in the morning.

Whether it was because the baby was kicking like crazy or because her own mind wouldn’t quiet down, Hayley simply couldn’t sleep.

Her mind kept coming back to the kiss she’d shared with Elijah earlier that day. The passion she’d felt in that one moment was indescribable.

Just thinking about that kiss caused the blood in her body to go rushing between her legs. Her hormones seemed out of control lately.

Knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway, she kicked off the bed’s covers. Then, she hitched her nightgown up slightly and slid her hand down her underwear.

She began to rub her clit, slowly at first, then faster. As the motion of her hand increased in speed, she started to moan.

Her moans grew in volume with her pleasure, though she tried to remain as quiet as possible. Everyone in the Abattoir had supernaturally sensitive hearing, after all.

Hayley had her eyes closed in pleasure when she heard a voice say to her “Need a hand there, love?” Letting out a gasp, she opened her eyes and yanked her hand out of her underwear.

Klaus was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, a smirk on his face. “By all means, don’t stop on my account” he said, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Hayley sat up in bed. “Get out” she said through gritted teeth. She was angry and embarrassed.

“Now, is that any way to speak to the father of your child?” said Klaus, moving to stroke Hayley’s cheek. She pushed his hand away.

“Don’t be that way, little wolf” said the hybrid. “I’m here to help.”

The next thing Hayley knew, she was lying back down in bed, her legs dangling off the end. In one smooth motion Klaus pushed up Hayley’s nightgown and pulled her underwear down around her ankles before pushing her legs apart at the knees.

“Oh God” said Hayley, realization dawning on her as Klaus put his head between her thighs. No one had ever done this to her before.

She gasped as Klaus’s tongue hit her clit, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. He began to lick her in smooth, even strokes.

She mumbled incoherently as Klaus went to work, occasionally dipping his tongue into her vagina. Although he kept his fangs retracted, she could tell he was using his teeth for extra friction, and she was surprised to discover she liked it.

Right when she was on the edge of coming, he suddenly stopped. Hayley turned her head at an angle to look at him and said “Don’t stop now!”

“Say my name, love” he commanded.

“Are you fucking serious!” she shouted.

“Do it!” he growled.

“Klaus! Klaus!Klaus!Klaus!” she yelled.

Klaus promptly went back to what he’d been doing.

Within 30 seconds, she felt herself release, a wave of pleasure shooting through her body.

* * *

Hayley opened her eyes in the darkened bedroom. She’d been awoken from her dream by the sound of her own moans.

She was simultaneously shocked and horrified that she’d had such a sexually charged dream about Klaus. Her hormones really were out of control.

In his own room, Klaus sat drinking a glass of Scotch. Over the past thousand years, he’d discovered that human minds were easiest to control when they were resting. The dream he’d given Hayley tonight ought to keep her from thinking about that kiss for a while.


End file.
